<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warm by KindListener, ZeroEchoBravoSeven</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25433830">Warm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindListener/pseuds/KindListener'>KindListener</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroEchoBravoSeven/pseuds/ZeroEchoBravoSeven'>ZeroEchoBravoSeven</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Zebs and JJ's RPs [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mortal Kombat (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bath Houses, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Feelings, Hand Jobs, Just Ninjas Falling in Love ;o;, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:47:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25433830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindListener/pseuds/KindListener, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroEchoBravoSeven/pseuds/ZeroEchoBravoSeven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Status:</b> On hiatus.<br/><b>Pairing(s):</b> Sub Zero / Kuai Liang x Scorpion / Hanzo Hasashi<br/><b>Roles:</b> Zebs as Sub Zero, Jay as Scorpion<br/><b>Summary:</b> The annual meet-up for the clan leaders turns a little heated during a dip in the hot springs, in the Shirai Ryu fire gardens.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanzo Hasashi | Scorpion/Sub-Zero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Zebs and JJ's RPs [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Warm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grandmaster Hasashi stands at the top of the stairs, through the moon gate, in the Shirai Ryu Fire Gardens. The maple trees are just beginning to shed their leaves, a few blood-red leaves scatter the floor and crunch under foot. His clan's home is the meeting spot for the two Grandmasters this year and Hanzo has prepared a rather soothing night of relaxation and conversation. The sun sets slowly, over the mountain range to the East, casting looming shadows over the courtyard. Right on time, Hanzo hears feet on the stairs, watching Kuai's head peek over the top step as a polite smile tugs at his lips.</p><p>It's a fairly warm night for this time in Autumn, but Kuai Liang isn’t complaining as a light breeze blows through the Shirai Ryu Fire Gardens, closing his eyes as he hears the rustling of leaves and the soft chime of bells. The setting sun bathes the entirety of the compound in a golden hue, making the swaying leaves of the Japanese Maples look not unlike the flickering of flames. The Lin Kuei Grandmaster takes the time to appreciate the simple yet charming beauty of the scenery around him as he begins the ascent up the stairs to the main temple where the annual meeting between the two Grandmasters will take place. Hanzo is, of course, already there, seated patiently in a standard seiza position facing towards Kuai Liang and watching as the Lin Kuei reaches the summit.</p><p>Hanzo bows his head in respect as the other Grandmaster approaches.<br/>
"Good evening, Grandmaster." He greets, voice warm and welcoming. "I hope your journey was pleasant." Hanzo states, getting to his feet slowly and regarding his counterpart respectfully. He trails his eyes up his tall, strong frame, appreciating his respect to the Shirai Ryu and, personally, to Hanzo. "I've prepared the onsen for our meeting. It should be quiet, seeing as training has finished for the day. The students have retired so it will just be the two of us."</p><p>“Grandmaster Hasashi,” Kuai Liang mirrors the gesture, lowering his head as his back bends. When he straightens, Hanzo’s lips are twisted into a soft smile, tone low and relaxed. Kuai Liang isn’t sure why, but the low baritone helps ease tension from his frame and his shoulders slump slightly as he relaxes somewhat from his rigid posture. “It is good to see you again. The journey was very pleasant, the trees are always so beautiful this time of year.” The Shirai Ryu’s smile is contagious as the Lin Kuei can feel his own lips curling up into a grin as he tilts his head slightly, folding his arms behind his back. “That sounds wonderful, Hanzo, thank you.” Kuai Liang chuckles softly. “The springs seem to be a popular destination in the Fall, as Lord Fujin had recently expressed his interest in visiting one. Perhaps next time we should extend the invitation.”</p><p>"Perhaps." Hanzo begins to walk the cobbles of the path to the onsen, Kuai Liang beside him. "I enjoy times in which we meet in peace, Kuai Liang." He states as he takes a breath, breathing in the scent of the dense foliage as they leave the main base of the Shirai Ryu behind. The air grows colder as they progress around the mountain path, stepping into the shadow of the stone ridge. "When there's no pressure to save Earthrealm. When we can sit and talk as equals instead of unfortunate past rivals." The regret is thick in the last statement but Hanzo stares straight ahead, dark eyes fixed on the path ahead. The structure beside the onsen can be seen through the trees, steam rising into the night sky. "If you are so inclined, I've prepared some warm sake to ease the aches of a long day. I know I need it." He adds with a slight chuckle.</p><p>Kuai Liang hums thoughtfully, following close behind the Shirai Ryu, listening to the leaves crunch under their feet as they journey further away from the main compound and head north closer to the mountains. The air gets cooler the longer they walk and the Lin Kuei finds the subtle shift in temperature comforting.<br/>
“I am inclined to agree with both of those statements, but I must insist that we do not dwell on what once was. Those days are behind us, and I am always willing to remind you that your presence is welcome whether as a guest at my clan’s temples, or here, as a close friend and ally.” Kuai Liang means what he says with unashamed sincerity and he keeps his strides even with Hanzo’s as the onsen comes into view. At the Shirai Ryu’s next suggestion, Kuai Liang’s eyes crinkle at the corners as he smiles. “How right you are, Hanzo. Even when times are calm, I find that a little self-indulgence goes a long way.”</p><p>The crisp, rich, deepness of Kuai's voice eases Hanzo as he continues on, down the path. The onsen is accompanied by a quaint structure, containing a dressing room, a shower room and, of course, part of the hot spring itself, which is sheltered by its slated roof. Hanzo comes to a stop at the entrance, turning to face his guest of honour.<br/>
"Self-indulgence is exactly why we're here." Hanzo's slight smile is reflected in his eyes, a stark contrast from the fire that usually burns there. Sweat has built up below his robes and exhaustion has sunken into his bones, making them ache, so this will be a welcome treat for his body (and with the added bonus of good company). He let's his eyes scan over Kuai Liang's face for but a moment, finding the lack of hatred in his eyes undeserved. His clan may have wronged Hanzo but this rendition of Sub Zero did nothing to his family and clan. He murdered his brother in cold blood, still he stands here, smiling of all things. A true friend. Hanzo motions to the entrance into the candlelit, wood-panelled building. "Please. Guests first."</p><p>Kuai Liang shakes his head, extending an arm out from behind his back with a flourish. “Please, I must insist you enter first Hanzo. After all, it has been a while since I have visited the Shirai Ryu compound and I must admit I do not remember the layout of the building.” The statement is somewhat true as it has been quite some time since Kuai Liang has had the time to visit these springs, but he also doesn’t wish for Hanzo to uphold the role prudent host for his entire visit. After all, while the main purpose of this outing is to discuss the relationship between their clans, it is also a time for them to relax and reacquaint themselves with each other on a more personal level.</p><p>With a polite nod, Hanzo steps inside where the dressing room is laden with rosewood benches and cupboards to house clothes and small belongings. The calming atmosphere is only added to by the slight sound of rippling water and the distant thump of a deer scare. Reaching to untie the cord around his waist, Hanzo inhales deeply, the slight scent of sulphur in the air along with jasmine. The onsen is well-kept, everything buffed and polished. He waits for Kuai to enter before he pulls the knot loose, beginning to dispense with the restriction of his robes.</p><p>A comfortable silence falls between the two men as Kuai Liang steps in after the Shirai Ryu, pausing for a moment to inhale deeply. The air, the temperature, even just the atmosphere is so much different than at the Lin Kuei Temple in Arkitca. The forest and surrounding mountain ranges flourish with life and activity whether it be the faint rustling caused by deer or the soft chirping of birds. Kuai Liang ponders this as he slowly and methodically gets undressed, stripping the outer layers of his armour before he begins to shed the looser layers underneath.</p><p>Respectfully turned to the wall, Hanzo swiftly slides out of his training clothes, folding them on the bench before him. He slowly smoothes his palms over his aching biceps before over his torso, corded with muscle. His skin is decorated in dark and light bruises, from his shoulders to his calves, thanks to the day of rigorous training, and many, many scars. Some may say that his students are growing to be as powerful as he. He smiles warmly, each mark a reminder of how well he has taught each and every one of them. When he turns, he realises that Sub Zero-- the Grandmaster has yet to finish changing. Hanzo's eyes linger on his back, muscular and scarred. He has yet to dispense with his lower robes so, when his hands descend to the waist line, Hanzo turns away, his eyes focusing on the flickering flame of a candle nearby.</p><p>The Lin Kuei Grandmaster takes his time removing his robes layer by layer, taking care to properly fold and stack each garment as he goes. Kuai Liang moves slowly, carefully, and methodically, moving with a particular grace that can only be the result of meticulous practice. He allows himself to trace the contours of his body, form the toned planes of his abdomen to the supple ‘V’ of his hips as each layer falls away, revealing more and more of his skin. The flesh is littered with scars, old and new, big and small. They sprawl across his shoulders, follow the strong curve of his spine, wind and twist and splinter, scattered across the expanse of his body like stars in the night sky. He is not ashamed of his body, nor does he seek to hide his scars. They are a testament to his skill, his might, his spirit. Kuai Liang hums softly as he unfastens the clasps that hold his robes closed, shrugging out of the last underlayer and bending over to step out of his pants. The muscles of his back flex, pale skin stretching taut over the ridges of his shoulder blades. Callused fingers, and rough knuckles, hardened from years of training, run delicately over the fabric, smoothing any creases as he places the folded garment with the rest of his clothes before he straightens, turning around to face the Shirai Ryu.</p><p>When he sees the movement out of the corner of his eye, Hanzo turns, facing the Lin Kuei Grandmaster head on. Wordlessly, he leads Kuai Liang into the shower room, offering him one of the wooden stools. When his counterpart takes a seat, Hanzo places a solid hand on his shoulder.<br/>
"Would you like me to wash your back before we progress?" He asks, trying not to sound too insistent.</p><p>Whether it’s a surprise to the older Grandmaster or not, Kuai Liang nods his head.<br/>
“If it is not too much trouble, I think I would like that very much.” It’s been… a very long time since the Lin Kuei has allowed himself to enjoy the simple pleasure of such a personal and yet somehow comfortably intimate activity, not since his older brother Bi-Han, has the cryomancer trusted someone to touch him in such a way. But with Hanzo… it’s different. Even when he considered the Shirai Ryu an enemy, the Lin Kuei had always held some degree of respect for the man. After all, it was not every day that someone who had lost as much as he had, who had been through hell and back, rejoined the land of the living with their morals intact. If he needed a reminder of the strength of the man standing behind him, Kuai Liang need only look at how the Shirai Ryu had failed to become what his brother had.</p><p>Kneeling behind Kuai Liang, Hanzo reaches for the bar of soap beside the mirror and the shower head, turning on the water and only letting it come into contact with the Lin Kuei Grandmaster's skin when it's of a pleasant temperature. Water flows over Kuai's shoulder blades and over is lower back. He turns off the water resumes his post, behind the other man. Lathering the soap in his warm palms, Hanzo presses his hands to his back, slick with soap, calloused fingertips digging deep into the flesh, not enough to harm but enough to heal. Silent, save for the lapping of water and the occasional sparrow. His hands descend over his muscular shoulders, then down to the small of his back, pressing small circles into the skin. Every so often, he glances up to the mirror to gauge the Lin Kuei's reaction.</p><p>At the feeling of the warm water running over his stiff muscles, Kuai Liang lets out a pleased sigh, eyes fluttering shut and shoulders drooping. It is a rare treat for man like him, Hanzo too, to get to sit back and take the time to enjoy moments like this, where he can focus on himself without fear of the wellbeing of others. When the Shirai Ryu presses his palms to his shoulders, kneading the muscles as he lathers the flesh with soap, it pulls a low groan from the younger man, a light shiver running down his spine. Hanzo’s hands are rough and callused from years of kombat, but the heat that radiates from them as he carefully works his way down Kuai Liang’s back encourages the tense muscles to loosen, tension easing from the cryomancer’s frame with each full circle traced over his skin.<br/>
“Mm… that feels wonderful, Hanzo, thank you,” He murmurs. He would offer to return the favour, but unlike the pyromancer, Kuai Liang’s hands are as cold as the ice he wields, and he cannot imagine the sensation to be terribly pleasant. In fact, there may even be a risk of the water freezing to the older man’s back, and the last thing he wants is for their excursion to be cut short because of freezer burn.</p><p>"My pleasure, Kuai Liang." He sighs cordially, watching the cryomancer relax. Not many people get the pleasure. Giving Kuai Liang's back a once over, Hanzo turns the water back on, rinsing the soap from his back and, instead, sitting beside the Lin Kuei to wash himself on the next stool along. With practised efficiency, Hanzo washes his body from top to tail, his golden skin gleaming in the candlelight. He gently traces his finger over deep scars and old burns, the flesh still half tender from the wounds, more mentally than physically. When he's ready, he stands and steps toward the edge of the pool, checking the temperature with his foot. The water is the perfect temperature, not too warm as to burn but warm enough for the heat to soothe both wounds and woes. "The water is perfect, if you've finished washing yourself down?" He ensures the warm sake is placed on the edge on a tray, accompanied by two, bamboo cups. Perfect. Simply perfect.</p><p>“I do believe it was you who washed me down, Grandmaster,” Kuai Liang teases, voice light as he watches the Shirai Ryu clean himself from head to toe with the efficiency of a machine and the grace of a dancer, fondness evident in the younger man’s gaze. There’s something alluring about the way the pyromancer moves, strong and solid yet light and agile at the same time. “But yes, I am more than ready to join you in the pool.” Kuai Liang rises to his feet, shoulders square but smile kind as he crosses the room in a few short strides to join Hanzo by the edge of the bath. The steam that rises from the surface of the water curls invitingly, and there’s a ledge that runs along the far side of the bath where the looks shallow enough that if he were to raise himself to his full height, he would be submerged up until the bottom of his ribcage. The Lin Kuei bends down, slowly lowering himself into the warm water, groaning in pleasure. The temperature is perfect; hot enough to have a pleasant tingle spread across his skin but not too hot that it stings.</p><p>At the light tease, Hanzo clears his throat and straightens, trying his best to seem not as on-edge as he is. He allows Kuai Liang to enter the spring first, fists clenching beside him as he feels the coolness of the cryomancer's body breeze past him as he draws so close. Watching him slowly inch into the water is astoundingly beautiful and Hanzo almost feels shameful. It feels like something he shouldn't be able to see, something so incredibly elegant that he cannot draw his eyes away. The muscles of the Lin Kuei's back seem ever more relaxed as he moves, still strong and solid but not tight, scars raising the skin wherever he looks. To curb suspicion, Hanzo steps into the water, following the gentle movements of Kuai Liang's figure as he takes a seat on the submerged step, water reaching halfway up his chest. The water swells around Luai Liang's perfect, kombat-ready form, the steam claiming him as he steps further. They have talked about their relationship at length, becoming allies then colleagues and then close friends, following the events of the previous Mortal Kombat tournament. He became one of the only people Hanzo trusts so why does he feel this tugging in his chest, this quickening in his pulse? What is it? Guilt would be his first thought. It's been a while since they've seen each other so maybe it's just that he's been missing a dear friend. But if not that, then what?</p><p>“Ahh… you have outdone yourself, Hanzo,” The Lin Kuei sighs, leaning back to rest his head against the outside of the pool. As he usually spends most of his time in the frigid north, it is not often for Kuai Liang to get to relax like this. After all, Arktica is more abundant in polar bears than it is in hot springs. Glancing over at the older man and finding conflict in his features and tension in muscles, the Lin Kuei slowly swims over to join Hanzo by the corner of the pool, placing a hand on his shoulder. “You seem… distracted today Hanzo, is there something troubling you?” He questions, brow furrowing slightly. He knows the man carries a heavy weight on his shoulders, burdened by the shame of his past mistakes, his rage, and his guilt. However, Kuai Liang wishes that he can help show the Shirai Ryu that all has been forgiven and that the Lin Kuei has moved past the conflict between their clans… but how? What can he do that will not be brushed aside, that will stick with the man so that he remembers? “Please, do not be afraid to speak your mind, after all, it just the two of us here, and we are friends, yes?”</p><p>The hand on Hanzo's shoulder feels so warm despite the chill of the cryomancer's gift. He can't tell the Lin Kuei Grandmaster. Surely not. *I've had you on my mind, Grandmaster. I realise that it sounds ridiculous but it's true.* Harumi would despise him for looking at another man like this. The way he does Kuai Liang. Feigning a tight smile, Hanzo reaches for the sake, pouring it into the two bamboo cups and offering one to the cryomancer.<br/>
"Of course. I just have a lot on my mind. I hope I'm not being too pessimistic." He states, voice clipped as if he wants to say something but can't quite get it out. A lump forms in his throat as he can't bring himself to say much else. "I...I'm sorry for my lack of enthusiasm. Just know that I am glad you're here."</p><p>Kuai Liang knows that there’s something else, something more, just under the surface, but they did come here to relax and he does not wish to ruin the atmosphere by pressing the older man. He watches as Hanzo fills the two cups on his tray with warm sake, murmuring a quiet ‘thank you’ when a cup is offered to him. He shakes his head at the Shirai Ryu’s statement, huffing out a soft chuckle.<br/>
“Worry not, Hanzo, you are a gracious host and make wonderful company.” The cryomancer brings the cup to his lips, taking a small sip from the contents. “It is always good to see you, and I find it unfortunate that we cannot engage in such activities more often. Perhaps I should make it a routine to visit the Shirai Ryu compound more often, If only for the rest and relaxation.” A small smile tugs at his lips</p><p>The smile that graces Kuai Liang's lips is ever kind, ever cordial. Hanzo takes a sip himself. The sake is warm and strong in his mouth and he manages a glance at the Lin Kuei.<br/>
"I would enjoy your presence if you were to come more frequently. Or perhaps for longer periods. A couple of days is barely enough time to settle, let alone relax. Maybe a week or so to make the travel worth it?" Maybe that sounded too hopeful. Back pedal, quickly. "... Of course, it's your decision. I will make sure to provide for you regardless." Too doting. Back pedal, again. "Only if you enjoy your visits, that is. I know how far the trek from Arktica can be." There, that should be alright. Hanzo takes another sip of sake. Why today? Why is he so tongue-tied? So flustered? "Forgive me, I..." He begins to explain before he closes his mouth again, opting for another sip of sake.</p><p>At Hanzo’s flustered state, Kuai Liang cannot help the broad grin that tugs at his lips, watching as the normally stoic man flounders, clutching his cup tightly in his grip as if that will help curb the words spilling from his lips.<br/>
“You are too kind, Grandmaster Hasashi,” He says, mirroring the older man’s movements as he too raises his cup to his lips. “It was only a suggestion, but If you do not find my presence at your temples burdening then perhaps I will discuss amongst my clan how we can proceed if I am to be away for longer periods of time.” He can see the hope in Hanzo’s eyes that he takes the Shirai Ryu up on his offer. “While I trust in my student’s abilities to manage well without me, I do not wish to leave them on their own for too long. Elder Gods forbid I leave Shun and Zhu for more than two weeks…” The Lin Kuei trails off with a wince. The last time he had left the twins alone for that long, he had come back the Lin Kuei Temple to find that they had been slacking on both their training and their duties. “While I cannot make any promises right now, just know it would be my pleasure to visit more often. The vast tundras make a sore eyesight once you’ve spent more than twenty years with the same view.”</p><p>Hanzo tries not to let the smile that pulls at his lips get the better of him. He turns to face the cryomancer, setting his drink to one side. The Shirai Ryu takes in a deep breath, trying to calm the heart that flutters feverishly in his chest, like a wounded butterfly.<br/>
"I would not object to you coming for longer, my friend. After all, I find your company refreshing." He tries his best to stay eye to eye with Kuai Liang, hand still clutching his cup on the side of the pool. Running a fingertip around the rim of his cup, Hanzo lifts his eyes to the Grandmaster's as he wets his lips. "I hope the view here is...more to your liking, Kuai Liang...?"</p><p>Ever the more lighthearted of the two, Kuai Liang is not one to let such an opportunity pass him by. He nods stoically, doing his best to keep his expression neutral as he focuses on the man before him.<br/>
“Of course,” He says, slowly raking his eyes down the Shirai Ryu’s nude form. “The… rolling hills are especially beautiful this time of year,” He lowers his eyes to Hanzo’s broad shoulders and toned biceps, voice and eyes lowering as he continues, his façade starting to crack. “One cannot fail to mention that the mountains are simply stunning," his eyes trail further down the man's chest and abdomen as he speaks. "and the forest plains… are… abundant…” He can’t stop the snort of laughter that escapes his lips, eyes crinkling at the corners as he smiles. The Shirai Ryu before him has slowly turned so dark a shade of red, he nearly matches the leaves of the Japanese Maples outside. “Forgive me, Grandmaster,” He says, tilting his head in a small bow. “I merely jest.” The Lin Kuei raises his head, glancing outside the open windows to the actual scenery Hanzo was asking about. “But yes, the view is… amazing. It must be a wonderful sight to see the colours of the land change with the seasons. It is always a wonder to me, the effort you have put into decorating your compound. I must admit decorating is far harder in the north. Unfortunately, not many things are able to withstand the harsh climate.” </p><p>Hanzo goes a deep shade of red as the cryomancer rakes his eyes over his naked body, unable to cover himself up without seeming uncomfortable under Kuai Liang's gaze where nothing could be further from the truth.<br/>
"I can imagine." Hanzo manages to reply as he wills the heat from his face, taking the entire contents of his cup into his mouth and swallowing thickly as Kuai Liang draws his eyes over his body. This is his chance and, if the cryomancer finds his display undesirable, he can brush it off as a joke to entertain his guest. Hopefully. By the Gods, this may be the worst idea Hanzo has ever had. Leaving his sake on the edge, the Shirai Ryu stands so the edge of the water rests just above the peak of his hip bones, displaying the muscular plates of his chest, shoulders and arms, lightly scattered with dark hair. His heart thumps in his chest, the taste of sake thick in his mouth as he presents himself boldly, putting his very self-respect on the line.<br/>
"But you jest, my friend, still I have yet to receive any complaints. If you wish to continue studying the *landscape*, be my guest, Grandmaster."</p><p>The Lin Kuei watches with mild interest that quickly transitions to what can only be described as awe, as Hanzo drains the rest of his cup in one go, cheeks tinted a bright red before he rises to his feet, water sluicing down the length of his torso, his entire upper body on full display. Kuai Liang nearly chokes on his sake at the sight because by the Elder Gods above does Hanzo look nearly godlike in the late evening sun, dappled light shining through the trees and making his golden skin practically glow. The younger man finds himself transfixed as he attempts to catch his breath, placing his cup on the edge of the pool so as not to risk just dropping it into the water. He knows it’s probably horrible to stare as blatantly as he is, and he’s certain he looks like a fish out of water with the way his jaw is just hanging open but he really can’t help himself when the Shirai Ryu before him looks so alluringly gorgeous. From the strong curve of his jaw, to the toned planes of his abdomen all the way to the supple curves of his hips, it should be a sin too look this… this… sophisticatedly handsome. Half of him just wants to get down on his knees and worship this man, because how could he not, and the other half wants to just laugh it off as a retaliation to his earlier jest (that really wasn’t all just fun and games the more he thinks about it). He finds himself lost for words as he continues to shamelessly gawk at the older man in front of him and he can’t help the flush that rises to his own cheeks, weakly trying to blame it on the alcohol when he knows it’s much more than that.</p><p>The younger Grandmaster gawks at Hanzo's beautifully naked, muscular form, staring owlishly, and Hanzo's eyes go wide before he resumes a mask of humour. Chuckling unconvincingly as his stomach sinks.<br/>
"I see-- The landscape--" He attempts to laugh it off, unable to come up with a snappy remark, smile nervous and eyes brimming with regret. "You've gone quiet." *Only Hirumi had the strength to withstand your rage, your anger, your hatred. You were a fool to ever believe that anyone else would care for you the way she did. The way she did before you failed her. Before Bi-Han killed her. Before you killed Kuai Liang's brother. You broke him before, why should he hold any emotion towards you beside hatred? That's all there is behind that kind façade.* Running from the voice growing in the back of his head as well as from Kuai Liang's incessant stare, Hanzo reaches behind him to untie his hair, letting it fall to his shoulders. He turns away, leaning down to splash water on his flushed face and wet his hair, slicking it back. *Don't turn your back on him, Hanzo. Never turn your back on an enemy. Did the Shirai Ryu teach you nothing?*</p><p>When Kuai Liang see’s Hanzo’s face fall, he hastens to try and reassure him. Before he can say anything to help ease the tension, the older man lets out a humourless laugh, smile forced as he quickly turns away, freeing his hair and letting it fall down his shoulders, and Gods help him, he looks impossibly more beautiful as the Shirai Ryu cups water in his hands to pour over his head.<br/>
“Forgive me, Master Hasashi,” He starts, voice quiet and cautious. “I could not help but stare, because…” He pauses, hesitant. Hanzo still hasn’t turned around and Kaui Liang has no idea what’s running through his mind right now. Should he share what’s running through his mind right now? Or would it completely ruin the relationship he had built with this man? Years of patience and gentle coaxing to get the man before him to open up again, to allow the Lin Kuei to show him that he means no harm, that he is forgiven. Hanzo Hasashi is a great friend, and an even greater ally, and Kuai Liang doesn’t know if he’s willing to lose him like he did his brother. He couldn’t live with himself if he drove the Shirai Ryu away just because he was being inappropriate and foolish. And yet… something tugs in his chest. Hope, maybe, telling him that there’s really no right time to come out and say what he’s thinking so he skips his pride, swallows his fear, and speaks. “Please, I meant no offense,” He tries again. “You… You look so wonderful I… I could not find anything to properly describe the canvas that is your body.” He winces internally. Good job, you probably sound like a creep. “That is… I mean…” He trips over his words, stumbling as he desperately tries to find the right thing to say. When nothing comes to him, he lets out a deep sigh, bowing his head in shame. “I… apologize, Master Hasashi. Please, forgive me.”</p><p>At the compliment, Hanzo freezes.<br/>
"You... You mean that?" He asks, not turning as he feels the warm water trickle down the back of his neck. Slowly, he reaches to press the heel of his palm against the crook of his neck. "I was afraid I had overstepped my boundaries." He explains, the sinking feeling in his belly lifting slightly. "Because..." Here. This is it. The true battle. Win or lose. Life or death. "I find you... I... I think you are..." Hanzo struggles, desperately reaching for words to describe the man that's taken root in his heart. He falls quiet for a moment, still with his back to the Lin Kuei. "I was afraid that, if I confessed to you, it would make our relationship...complicated." He insistently feels around at the situation, slightly emboldened by the fact that he can't see the younger man's face. "I'm trying to-- It's difficult." He turns on his heel, forcing himself to face Kuai Liang. His mind is empty but his heart is swelling with emotion that hasn't known for so many years. "I, too, find you wonderful."</p><p>Kuai Liang’s brain stalls for a split second when the older Grandmaster finally speaks, voice so small, so unsure, so… unlike his normal bravado, it takes the younger man by surprise.<br/>
“Of course. Master Hasashi,” His brows furrow slightly despite the fact that the older man can’t see him. “I would not lie to you about such things…” But what surprises him even more is that Hanzo does not lash out at him. Doesn’t reject him, doesn’t ridicule him. He struggles to get the words out and it takes more than a few seconds for him to speak again, but eventually he does and something… squirms in Kuai Liang’s chest. Hanzo turns around slowly, shoulders stiff and cheeks red as he avoids the younger man’s gaze, voice barely above a whisper when he confesses I, too, find you wonderful. The Lin Kuei has to hold himself back from reaching out to touch the Shirai Ryu and it’s through the sheer force of his will and training that he holds himself in place where he is. The older man avoids his gaze but doesn’t immediately leave the springs to storm off so at least there’s still some hope left. “I… I’m glad,” He splutters, feeling a bit awkward. He doesn’t know if Hanzo has yet moved on from his wife, and he doesn’t want to come off as too aggressive or appear as if he’s trying to force himself on the man. “It brings me joy to know I am not the only one feeling as if I had… overstepped my bounds.” That sounds, not creepy … right?</p><p>"No, I... I believe I needed someone like you, in my life, for a long while." Hanzo explains, daring to take a step closer to the Lin Kuei. He hopes that isn't too much. He doesn't want to crowd him, to make him claustrophobic, trapped in. He takes another breath, steeling himself. "I see you as more than a colleague. More than a friend." He explains, praying that the Lin Kuei doesn't just stand and walk off. Back to Arktica, never to be seen or heard from again. "I'm saying this horribly." He interrupts himself, swallowing thickly. "I just... I want to fight alongside you. Go where you go and be with you, Kuai Liang...if you'll allow me." He reaches out a hand, unfurling his fingers, damp and glistening from the water as he lifts his hopeful eyes to the younger Grandmaster's.</p><p>When Hanzo takes a step forward, moving closer to the younger man, Kuai Liang stays where he is not wanting to spook him. His fear is quickly ebbing away, hope growing by the second as the older man gets closer and closer. When Hanzo speaks again, the Lin Keui’s heart nearly leaps into his throat, beating a touch faster, like it’s going to jump out of his mouth and into the Shirai Ryu’s hands.<br/>
“It… It would be my honour to fight with you, Hanzo, to have you close by my side and… to… to hold you in my heart as… as someone more than just an ally… I…” The words seem to spill from his lips unbidden, without thought as the younger man rises to his feet, water cascading down his form. “I… I hope it is not… shameful that I share in your desire to keep you close by me,” Kuai Liang tries to keep control over what he’s saying, not wanting to move too fast or overwhelm the man in front of him. When Hanzo raises his eyes and his hand, expression hopeful, the Lin Kuei can’t resist him, and he grasps his hand firmly, bringing it up to brush his lips against the Shirai Ryu’s knuckles, so soft it’s barely there. When he raises his head, carab brown eyes stare into dark oak. “Would… would it be alright if... if I kissed you, Hanzo?” He breathes, voice soft, tentative.</p><p>As the Lin Kuei brushes his soft lips against Hanzo's weathered knuckles, his breath catches in his lungs, the eyes of the younger Grandmaster captivating him completely. At the question, the Shirai Ryu, takes another step closer, wetting his lips again as he tries to slow his pulse, centre himself.<br/>
"I would be overjoyed, Kuai." He chuckles nervously, eyes sliding to Kuai Liang's soft lips. "But I must warn you, my heart may stop when you do." Hesitantly, Hanzo reaches up to cradle the Lin Kuei's jaw, inching forward until he can feel cold breath against his face.</p><p>The pyromancer’s hands feel so warm against the cryomancer’s jaw and the drastic change in their core body temperatures sends a shiver (which is not unpleasant) down his spine and makes goosebumps rise on his arms. When he’s given permission, Kuai Liang can’t stop the smile that tugs at his lips, eyes kind and touch soft.<br/>
“It would be my pleasure,” He whispers, reaching up to cup the side of the older man’s face, thumb stroking lightly across his cheek. “However, I hope that the Great Hanzo Hasashi will not be felled by a single kiss,” He teases, before closing the distance between them and pressing their lips together. It’s a shock, to say the least. Everything about Hanzo is so warm and comforting, far from the cold façade he tries to front with, and the feeling of his lips has the younger man letting out a pleased hum.</p><p>"One small action of love can do far, far more for a soul than all the most beautiful words in the world." Hanzo breathes, his lips but a whisper away from those of the younger Grandmaster. When Kuai Liang presses their lips together, the Shirai Ryu has to stop himself from throwing his arms around the cryomancer and holding him as close as he possibly can. He wants to permit his hands to roam but he knows he mustn't move too fast. Instead, he brings his other hand to rest on the Lin Kuei's broad shoulder. The kiss is chaste at first, slow and steady, lips closed as they get used to the sensation of cold meeting hot. Fire meeting ice. Hanzo's heart feels full, his chest feels warm, his body feels hungry. Gently, he pulls away. "May I..." His face flushes pink again. "May I permit my hands to explore?"</p><p>Kuai Liang finds the kiss to be far too brief when the older man pulls away, but he also doesn’t want to move too fast and overwhelm the Shirai Ryu, after all, he’d hate to scare the man away so soon after they’ve begun. He’s pleased to find that Hanzo does not in fact, suffer a heart attack, but instead tentatively inquires if he can get a bit more handsy. Kuai Liang tries to keep the eagerness out of his voice when he grants the man permission, but It’s probably poorly concealed when he answers almost immediately.<br/>
“Please,” He murmurs, spreading his arms wide and baring himself to the older Grandmaster, quirking his lips and his brow in a teasing smile. “Be my guest… although… I hope the Arktic tundra is not too bare a landscape for you to enjoy,”</p><p>"Not at all. In fact, when I visit Arktica, I find solace in the beauty and the simplicity of the land." Hanzo barely whispers as he allows his palms to slide against Kuai's pectorals, fingers tracing the angles of his collarbones. "Besides, I find this landscape to be lush and full of promise, Grandmaster. I'll take great care in discovering all it has to offer." He leans back in to claim the Lin Kuei's soft lips, hands gently trailing down his sides, thumbs sliding over the peaks of his hip bones, dipping beneath the water ever so slightly. Meanwhile, Hanzo experimentally presses his tongue to Kuai Liang's lips, sweetly asking for entrance. Hanzo's hands move to his back, fingertips lightly grazing his shoulder blades. Growing bolder, he begins to slowly back Kuai to the edge of the pool to where their sake cups lay.</p><p>When Hanzo moves forward to drag his hands down the Lin Kuei’s chest, Kuai Liang can’t suppress the soft groan that rises up in his chest. Because he has gotten acclimatized to the heat of the water and is slowly warming to the searing heat that radiates from the Shirai Ryu’s body, the younger man welcomes the hot sensation that is Hanzo’s hands on his body. Callused fingers trail over the ridges of his collar bones, before sliding down his ribs, thumbs brushing against the crests of his pelvis to dip below the surface of the water. The Lin Kuei finds his body temperature dropping ever so slightly to accommodate for the introduction of heat and he has to huff out an apology.<br/>
“Do not… be dissuaded, Grandmaster Hasashi,” He murmurs, subconsciously leaning into the older man’s touch, even as a slight chill forms in the air around him. “My… body is… merely adapting… to your… body heat…” His words are cut off when Hanzo’s hands lift to his back, the pads of his fingers ghosting over the peaks of his shoulder blades as he presses his lips to the younger man’s once more, tongue darting out to swipe over his bottom lips. Kuai Liang parts them without hesitation, allowing the man to lick into his mouth as he’s slowly pushed back towards the edge of the pool, not too far off from where their cups sit, discarded for the time being.</p><p>Hanzo's body is only getting warmer as Kuai Liang parts his lips. Slowly, he allows the tip of his tongue to trail along the cryomancer's bottom lip, tempting him. His body is so invitingly chilled, a refreshing break from the warm steam and the hot water of the spring. Meanwhile, his hands move up to rest on his shoulder again, fingertips worshipping the young Grandmaster's throat, gently drawn over the beautiful swell of his adam's apple. He draws light patterns against the skin, sighing into the kiss blissfully.<br/>
"I could never be dissuaded, Kuai. Your body is perfect. I could worship it for days..." Hanzo breathes against his lips between kisses. Hanzo licks into his mouth, his touch still quite hesitant, as he desperately tries to contain himself. He has thought about this for a long, long while. The way he can pull sweet sounds from the young Grandmaster's throat simply by touching him to the way his own eyes flutter closed as he loses himself in the cryomancer's intoxicating aura. He whispers something unintelligible against Kuai Liang's ear, before resuming his position, gently capturing the cryomancer's bottom lip between his teeth. Hanzo doesn't want to move too quickly but his body wants the opposite. He simultaneously wants to claim the younger man as his and surrender to him totally. *Please, slow down* and his body freezes abruptly. He forces his hands to his sides, closing his mouth to press a soft, chaste kiss to the corner of Kuai Liang's mouth, pulling away. "I...apologise." He murmurs softly, scanning the Lin Kuei's face for signs of discomfort. "I have been thinking about this for a long time and I can't control... I'm sorry. I can slow down if you wish me to."</p><p>At Hanzo’s breathy compliments, the Lin Kuei feels his cheeks grow hot even as the rest of his body continues to cool, a light frost appearing on his shoulders as his cryomancy activates unbidden.<br/>
“Hanzo…” The older man murmurs something Kuai Liang can’t catch before he tilts his head to once again claim his mouth in a kiss, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. Heat pools in his gut, but just as the fire begins to lick at his skin, Hanzo withdraws, forcing his hands to still as they hand motionless by his sides. A soft kiss is pressed to the corner of the younger man’s lips before the Shirai Ryu pulls away completely, eyes downcast as he offers a quiet apology. “Please do not let fear hold you back, Hanzo,” Kuai Liang says, shaking his head. “I will be sure to stop you if I am not comfortable with what you are doing, and I am confident enough that my abilities will be more than enough should I feel the need to defend myself.” He reaches forward to gently grasp one of the Shirai Ryu’s hands, lightly tugging the older man close once more. “It seems that both of us have wished for such an outcome… please, I must insist you relax, after all, that is what we came to onsen for, no?”</p><p>As the cryomancer takes his hand, Hanzo lifts it, brushing his lips against the inside of his wrist.<br/>
"Perhaps." He manages thoughtfully, meeting the younger man's soft gaze. "I just realise that it has been a long while since I have indulged myself... And for good reason. My tendencies are usually quite...distasteful and I don't wish to make you uncomfortable." Hanzo recalls the time he indulged in his darker temptations with Harumi, before Satoshi, just after they married. She insisted he become a selfish lover, if only for an evening, as he was so used to giving when it came to sex. He woke the next morning, sated. Light bruises painted across his throat, handprints appeared down his thighs and he reveled in the way his skin was hot to the touch, breath growing quick even as he remembered, the morning after. But Hirumi was nowhere to be found. Eventually, Hanzo found her on the veranda of their new home. She looked shaken and, when he approached, she burst into tears. She hated the fact that she had harmed him to such an extent. He doesn't want a repeat performance with Kuai Liang, that or the embarrassment of rejection. "I have no doubt you can defend yourself impeccably but there are more ways to hurt you then physically." Gently, Hanzo presses the Lin Kuei's cool palm to the centre of his chest, taking a deep breath as the memory of Harumi burns at the back of his mind.</p><p>With a small shake of his head, Kuai Liang allows his hand to be pulled up to Hanzo’s chest, fingers splayed wide so that he can feel the strong beat of the man’s heart against his palm.<br/>
“I understand your doubts and misgivings, Hanzo, but once again, I must insist that you relax.” The Lin Keui takes a small step towards the older man, close enough that he can feel the heat radiating off his skin, making the frost on his shoulders begin to melt. “I do not know what you have done in the past with others, as it is not my business, but if it is any consolation, I know what I like and do not like, I can help guide you if that will help ease your nerves.” Carab brown eyes lift to search the Shirai Ryu’s face, looking for signs of doubt, or regret. He doesn’t want to push Hanzo, or rush into things too quickly. At his next words, Kuai Liang lets out a breathy chuckle. “I know pain well enough, Grandmaster,” He says, tone light. “And I can assure you, I will stop you should I feel the need to.”</p><p>"I know pain well enough, Grandmaster." Kuai Liang chuckles and heat floods Hanzo's body, blood rushing from his head.<br/>
"I..." He begins before rethinking. "Kuai, please, can you... I must... This is humiliating." He keeps his fingers around the younger Grandmaster's wrist, pushing his palm against Hanzo's throat, fingers curling around the older man's trachea. "Allow me to surrender to you. Please." He can't hold the cryomancer's warm gaze. "I do not wish to push you away but I'm afraid I must, at least, ask." Feeling the cold hand against his throat, Hanzo shudders, craving the sensation that he's been starved of for so long. "Please." His plea is barely above a whisper.</p><p>The younger man raises a brow when Hanzo speaks, something unreadable in his gaze.<br/>
“Humiliating?” He echoes, confusion evident in his tone. “There is nothing humiliating in voicing what you desire, Hanzo. It is, in fact, quite the opposite, you must tell me what you want, as I do not wish to harm you, or make you uncomfortable.” Kuai Liang watches as the Shirai Ru drags his hand up his chest, encouraging his fingers to curl around his throat. Here, where he can feel Hanzo’s pulse throb against his fingers, the difference in body temperature is astounding. The Lin Keui can feel his body cooling faster, fingers turning white with ice and making the man in his grasp shudder. “If you would allow me, before we proceed further, I wish to know your body first,” He murmurs, moving ever closer to the older Grandmaster, lifting his other hand to cup at his cheek. “After all, I have only ever admired the landscape of your body from afar, and I would like to become better acquainted with what it has to offer…”</p><p>Despite the cryomancer's assurance, Hanzo still feels shame burning like a brand on his cheeks. He doesn't want to chase Kuai Liang away just because of his perversions. Feeling the young Grandmaster's fingers tighten around his neck, Hanzo gasps and swallows, feeling the same fingers turn colder and colder. A great deal of blood rushes between his legs, his arousal becoming more and more apparent beneath the water's surface.<br/>
"Yes..." He breathes, eyes rolling back as he feels the cryomancer move closer, his free hand moving to cup the Shirai Ryu's cheek. When Kuai Liang makes his request, Hanzo nods warily, feeling a fire fanned in his body. "Please, feel free to be rough with me  Grandmaster." The older man groans quietly, just loud enough for the cryomancer to hear. "I...would encourage it." He sighs, leaning his face into the young Grandmaster's palm, turning his head to place a kiss to his chilled palm.</p><p>And Kuai Liang can’t stop the smile that spreads across his face when he’s granted permission, heat creeping down his spine and pooling in his groin.<br/>
“Patience, Hanzo,” He murmurs, voice soft. “We have all night, and I for one, do not wish to rush. There will be time for roughness in due time, but a light touch to start never harmed anyone.” Paying no mind to the arousal beginning to build in his loins, he moves his hands, loosening his grip from around the older man’s throat to trail his fingers down his throat, stroking his thumbs lightly over the tendons of his neck before trailing chilled fingertips over his collarbones. Kuai Liang lets out a pleased hum as he slowly drags his hands down Hanzo’s chest, tracing over the scars that litter his skin, some put there by his own hands, others a reminder of what the Shirai Ryu had lived through. He can feel the muscles flexing under the skin, responding to the cyromancer’s cold touch. When the Lin Keui dips his hands below the surface of the water to grasp at Hanzo’s hips, his wrist brushes briefly against the older man’s arousal. “Does my touch excite you that much, Hanzo…?” He questions, pulling their hips flush together, letting the Shirai Ryu feel the Lin Keui’s arousal pressing up against his own. “So…” He rests his hands on the man’s waist, leaning forward to press a light kiss to the corner of Hanzo’s lips. “How do you want me?”</p><p>Hanzo huffs as he feels the young Grandmaster's wrist brush against his cock, half-hard and eager.<br/>
"All too much." He admits, cheeks tinted a dusky pink. When the Lin Kuei curls his cold fingers around the older man's hips, his body leaps in response, even more so when he feels Kuai Liang press their bodies together. The cryomancer's body is cold but not dangerously so, like snow being thawed in the Spring season. He leans in, pressing his lips to Hanzo's chastely before he asks. The Shirai Ryu lays his head against the younger Grandmaster's broad shoulder, planting kisses along the crook of his neck. "However you wish. I'll follow your lead." He concedes, grinding up against Kuai Liang's impressive girth.</p><p>“You are too kind, Hanzo.” Kuai Liang murmurs, gently rubbing his thumbs over the crests of the man’s pelvis, not missing how the Shirai Ryu’s body leaps against him. “But if you are nervous, I do not wish to overwhelm you. Would you feel more comfortable moving this to a… drier location, or would you prefer to stay here, where we are?” The Lin Keui cants his hips up to meet Hanzo’s movements, huffing lightly through his nose in response to the friction.</p><p>Circumventing the other man's muscular form, Hanzo moves to sit on the rocky edge of the pool, his knees only reaching as high as Kuai Liang's waist as his calves stay in the hot water. His torso is dripping wet, steam cascading off him as his chest rises and falls. His entire body, save for the bottom half of his legs, is visible as he sits on the edge, pouring himself another small cup of sake.<br/>
"I hope you don't mind if we stay. I find this heat to be rather soothing." His girth is half-hard but swiftly thickening as he inches his eyes up the younger Grandmaster's muscle-corded body.</p><p>When Hanzo moves back to pull himself out of the water, sitting on the edge of the pool to pour himself another cup of sake, Kuai Liang follows, leaning back against the edge of the pool and reaching for his half-empty cup.<br/>
“I do not mind at all, but I cannot guarantee that I will be able to have full control over my cryomancy for the duration of our… activities.” He replies, quickly finishing off the remainder of his sake. “I do not imagine that I would harm you, but it is good to be aware of nonetheless.” The heat from the springs has Kuai Liang’s muscles thoroughly relaxed, and he welcomes the slightly drowsy feeling that comes with it.</p><p>"Of course yet I doubt you'd hurt me." Hanzo states softly. Hanzo gently reaches for the Lin Kuei's broad shoulders, goading him between his parted thighs. Once he's close enough, the older Grandmaster raises his partially full cup over the crook of his neck, allowing a small amount of alcohol drip onto his skin. The warm liquid slowly makes its way over the peaks of his collarbones and onto his pectoral. Hanzo leans in, slaking his tongue up the trail it left, over his chest, tongue flicking over his clavicle before coming to a stop at the crook of his neck. The sake is warm and rich on his tongue, even more so thanks to the contrast of Kuai Liang's cold skin.</p><p>Kuai Liang goes easily enough when Hanzo tugs at his shoulders, directing him to rest between his spread thighs. The younger man looks up with interest, watching as the Shirai Ryu tilts his cup enough to pour out some of the alcohol, the warm liquid dripping onto his chest before he leans forward. The older man’s tongue is hot and wet, drawing a light shiver from the Lin Kuei as he trails the tip of the muscle over the ridges of his collarbone. At the sensation of Hanzo’s tongue running gently over his cool skin, Kuai Liang chuckles.<br/>
“If you wish to have your alcohol with ice, Hanzo, you only need to ask.”</p><p>"If it is alright, Grandmaster, I prefer my method." Hanzo chuckles lowly, repeating the action a little higher up his throat, watching warm sake trickle down the line of his throat before descending over his sternum. He trails his tongue from between the cryomancer's pectorals, up the side of his neck, only stopping to gently bite at the Grandmaster's throat. "You act as the perfect vessel. Perhaps on another visit, I could tempt you into nantaimori." He teases, repeating the action again, allowing the alcohol to flow over the swells and dips of the cryomancer's muscular bicep.</p><p>“Perhaps,” The Lin Kuei muses, tilting his head to the side to give the older man better access to his neck. “Although, it might best not to get ahead of ourselves, Grandmaster, after all, I find sharing a drink with another goes a long way.” The younger man thinks back to how long it took him to convince the man to share a cup of tea with him, alone, at the Lin Keui Temple. After the first incident with Frost, it took more than a couple months of continuous coaxing for the Shirai Ryu to visit his temple alone. “If you would permit me, I think it is only fair that I return the gesture?” He raises his empty cup, lips pulled into a teasing smirk.</p><p>"I...hope I am not moving too fast. I apologise if I am." Hanzo swallows thickly as he watches the cryomancer's face intently. Placing his empty cup on the tray, Hanzo leans back, further exposing the canvas of his body. "Be my guest, Grandmaster." He feels as though he's moving too fast, throwing too much at him too quickly. He can't communicate how strange it is to finally trust someone and know them to the extent of their relationship. He's felt this carnal nagging in the back of his head for months, repressing the feeling, holding back emotions and now they seem to bubble from his lips too quickly.</p><p>“Worry not,” Kuai Liang’s warm smile contrasts the coolness of his body as he reaches out to pour himself another cup of sake. “I just wish for us to take our time and enjoy each other. After all, time is on our side for once, and I do so desire to see you relax, as you should.” He swirls the liquid around in the cup before he rises to his full height, water rippling around his hips as he stands between the Shirai Ryu’s spread thighs. The younger man levels the cup with Hanzo’s chest before he tilts it just enough to let some of the sake pour out over his chest. Tilting his head, Kuai Liang traces the small stream of alcohol with the tip of his tongue, dragging it over the broad expanse of Hanzo’s pectorals and trailing over the toned planes of his abdomen. He keeps his movements slow, sensual, taking the time to explore the ridges and contours of the older man’s body, worshipping the flesh with his tongue. The Lin Kuei repeats the action until he’s lowered himself enough into the water that he’s eye level with Hanzo’s cock, which now stands fully erect in response to the stimulation to the rest of the Shirai Ryu’s body. Keeping eye contact, Kuai Liang tilts his cup once more, pouring the remainder of his sake over the throbbing flesh, leaning forwards to lick a wet stripe up the length of the older man’s cock, tasting traces of salt and the warm, rich flavour of the sake.</p><p>As the Lin Kuei slowly works his way down Hanzo's body, he leans his head back, sighing as he feels Kuai Liang's cold, wet tongue explore the dips and swells of his body. The act makes his skin tingle with the warring mixture of hot and cold.<br/>
"Kuai..." He sighs, eyes fluttering shut as he begins to fully revel in the soft chill as it descends across his body. The cryomancer's soft, wet tongue dips across his abdomen before sliding against the base of his cock. Kuai's eyes shine with a playful glint as Hanzo glances down, biting his lip. The young Grandmaster raises his cup again, pouring the rest of the alcohol over the Shirai Ryu's thick cock. It feels warm and tingly as it passes over the sensitive skin. Hanzo closes his eyes and rolls his shoulders back, relaxing, as he feels the liquid prick his turgid flesh with sensation. When he feels Kuai Liang's cold, wet tongue against the underside of his cock, his joints lock, his body claimed by shivers as a choked out moan escapes him. He drags his nails across the stone, toes curling.</p><p>In response to the low moan that spills from the older man’s lips, Kuai Liang feels his own cock twitch. Seeking to have Hanzo replicate the sound, he slowly takes the head of his shaft into his mouth, dipping his tongue into the slit. It’s a little bit of a challenge with how girthy it is, but the Lin Kuei is definitely not complaining as he makes sure to be mindful of his teeth. Hanzo’s cock is as warm as the rest of him, if not a touch hotter and the weight of it on his tongue feels like a brand. It’s definitely a mouthful, to say the least, very girthy with the slightest curve and veins that snake along the underside, throbbing in time to the Shirai Ryu’s heart.</p><p>The slight scrape of his nails against the stone grounds Hanzo and he manages to lift his head just in time to watch the young Grandmaster take the head of his throbbing cock into his mouth. The sensation is strange, though not unpleasant, and it takes some getting used to. Kuai Liang slides the majority of the Shirai Ryu's cock into his mouth and Hanzo shudders, his cock enveloped in a cold wetness, a soft tongue pressing against the underside as one of the older man's hands slowly inches from the rock. His fingers gently tangle in the dark hair at the back of the cryomancer's neck as he has to stop his hips from bucking up harshly.</p><p>A soft hum rises in the Lin Kuei’s throat as he feels Hanzo’s fingers card through his hair, tugging lightly. He’s not sure he can take the entire length of the man’s cock into his mouth, but that doesn’t dishearten the younger man, as he raises his hands to curl around what he can’t fit into his mouth. He moves his hands in time with his mouth, stroking slowly as he directs his focus to the head, tongue pressing teasingly underneath the foreskin as he flicks the tip of the muscle against the underside of the head, dragging the flat part of his tongue against the crown.</p><p>"Hahh... Kuai, you don't have to..." The words die in his throat as he feels long, cold fingers coil around the majority of the shaft, the Lin Kuei instead focussing his efforts on the head. Hanzo's body shudders as he acclimatises to the sensation, his other hand creeping into the cryomancer's hair, gently brushing through it. Occasionally, Kuai Liang's tongue dips beneath the swell of the crown and the older Grandmaster tightens his grip, blunt nails dragging against the cryomancer's scalp. "F-Forgive me, Grandmaster..."</p><p>Kuai Liang wants to say something to reassure the man, but it’s not very polite to try and talk with your mouth full, so instead, he lets out an indignant huff, looking up at Hanzo with a knowing look in his eye, trying to communicate without using his words. Just let me take care of you, he says silently, hoping the older man can read him well enough to understand. Saliva has begun to pool in his mouth and it helps ease the slide somewhat as the Lin Kuei slowly takes more and more of the older man’s cock, focusing on keeping himself relaxed enough that he doesn’t accidentally trigger his gag reflex. After all, the last thing he wants right now is for the mood to be ruined by either a sudden lack of oxygen or a harsh scrape of teeth.</p><p>With his fingers clenching and relaxing in Kuai Liang's dark, damp hair, Hanzo watches him slowly work his way down. The look in his eyes eases his guilt slightly, as Hanzo near collapses against the rock face behind him, folding in on himself as he watches the cryomancer slowly lower his mouth onto him. He's become accustomed to the cool sensation that surrounds his hot flesh.<br/>
"How... Ahh, Kuai... Gods, yes..." Hanzo's breathy moans echo through the onsen, swallowed by the steam.</p><p>Encouraged by the breathy sounds that rise up in the Shirai Ryu’s chest, Kuai Liang begins to build up a slow rhythm, stroking and twisting with his hands while he bobs his head. Pulling back slightly, the younger man trails his tongue over the winding veins that snake along the underside of his shaft, his cold breath making the flesh in his hands twitch slightly. “I hope this is alright, Grandmaster Hasashi,” He murmurs as he pulls off completely, pressing sloppy kisses to the head. “While I am not entirely naïve when it comes to this particular sex act, I am also not the most experienced.”</p><p>As Kuai Liang fully pulls off for a moment, Hanzo finds his gaze, eyes lidded and hazy as he cups the cryomancer's cheek affectionately. He manages to haul himself up, tilting the younger Grandmaster's head up so he can study his face feverishly before claiming his lips. The sensation is so unique, cold and wet and sensual. The taste on Kuai Liang's tongue is a lewd mixture of heady alcohol and the rich taste of the Shirai Ryu's skin. Hanzo's other hand cups the back of his neck, moaning against his lips as he feels the cryomancer's hands continue to work his cock.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nantaimori = Nyotaimori (女体盛り, "serve (foods) on the female body"), often referred to as "body sushi", is the Japanese practice of serving sashimi or sushi from the naked body of a woman. Nantaimori (男体盛り) is the male equivalent.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>